


be my santa claus

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, Youngjo is whipped, just dont know, kinda sad????, seoho is so innocent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Seoho se entera que no existe Santa Claus.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	be my santa claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



Seoho había sentido cómo el mundo dejaba de girar por completo en una milésima de segundo. De repente ya no sabía si el cielo seguía siendo azul, si las aves cantaban al amanecer, y si la nieve cayendo en su descubierto rostro era realmente fría o si le habían mentido en eso también. No sabía en qué debía creer. Todo en su vida parecía ser una mentira desde el momento en que su madre lo había dado a luz. Había vivido en un mundo de fantasía sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía. Y lo peor de todo era que se había enterado de la peor manera posible: espiando a Kim Youngjo, el chico del que estaba enamorado.

—¿Realmente vas a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿No es extraño? —había dicho Geonhak, el mejor amigo de Youngjo.

—No es extraño, solo es adorablemente inocente —respondió Youngjo, totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Seoho había sentido una molestia, llamada celos, en la boca del estómago.

—Youngjo... ¡Tiene diecisiete años y aún sigue creyendo en Santa Claus! ¿Cómo no podría ser extraño?

Seoho estaba muy confundido. Sabía que existían personas que no creían en la existencia de Santa, y estaban en todo su derecho —aunque Seoho sabía que estaban muy equivocadas—, pero no entendía por qué tener diecisiete y creer en que había un ser mágico que alegraba a las familias con sus regalos era extraño. Él mismo tenía esa edad y no veía nada extraño en su estilo de vida. De hecho, estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo porque el año anterior había conocido a Santa Claus.

Había sido cuando todos en su casa estaban durmiendo. A las doce de la noche habían brindado y luego de unos minutos sus padres y su hermana se habían ido a la cama. Seoho estaba ansioso porque era Navidad, su favorita de todas las festividades, y no podía dormir, así que envuelto en una cálida manta se sentó frente a su árbol navideño observando cómo las luces danzaban sobre las ramas del mismo. Cada año hacía el mismo ritual intentando conseguir un encuentro único con uno de los responsables de que la Navidad fuera tan alegre. Sin embargo, nunca lo lograba y terminaba quedándose dormido a mitad de la sala. Esa noche, no obstante, había sido diferente. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó la ventana de su sala siendo abierta y, de pronto, una helada brisa lo hizo cubrirse un poco más con su manta. No iba a negar que sintió mucho miedo y que tenía ganas de echarse a correr —tal vez alguien estaba tratando de robar su casa—, pero se quedó paralizado y no pudo moverse. Nunca había estado más agradecido a su cobarde cuerpo sin embargo, porque cuando vio la roja figura que batallaba por pasar por la ventana no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Santa Claus estaba en su casa y Seoho lo estaba presenciando. 

El encuentro no había sido tan mágico como Seoho lo había imaginado. De hecho, le sorprendió que estuviera entrando por la ventana y no por la chimenea, o que se viera mucho más joven de lo que se imaginaba, o que fuera un poco más moreno de lo que se veía en dibujos, o que no fuera un señor con sobrepeso, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que esas eran sólo leyendas. Santa Claus le sonrió y dejó un paquete bajo su árbol de Navidad —Seoho atesoraba ese regalo con su vida— y se marchó por la misma ventana. Había sido simple mas para Seoho era un especial recuerdo que guardaría por el resto de su vida.

—¿Y eso qué? En realidad, es el chico más adorable e inocente que existe, no le veo nada de malo al que siga creyendo en ello si él es feliz —se había cruzado de brazos y miró a la lejanía con una expresión que Seoho no pudo leer. Geonhak había bufado.

—Aún así... No deberías alimentar su "inocencia" de esta manera. ¿De qué sirve que te disfraces de Santa Claus otra vez y te metas a su casa por la ventana?

Algo dentro de Seoho hizo _click_ , como un pequeño y doloroso choque eléctrico. ¿Por qué sentía que estaban hablando de él? Mas no tenía sentido porque Seoho sabía que su encuentro con Santa Claus había sido real.

—Solo quería dejarle un regalo. Y el disfraz... ya lo tenía de mi trabajo en el centro comercial, fue solo una coincidencia que estuviera en la sala, no es como que utilice mi tiempo para espiar todo lo que Seoho hace...

 _Seoho._ ¿Seoho? Como... ¿Lee Seoho? ¿El mismo Lee Seoho que él conocía y veía al espejo cada mañana? ¿Sí estaban hablando de él? Y lo más importante, ¿su encuentro mágico con Santa Claus había sido en realidad Kim Youngjo? 

—Además —continuó— no podía decirle la verdad. Tú no estabas allí y no viste sus hermosos ojos llenos de felicidad... ¿Cómo podría arruinarle la vida diciéndole que era yo? 

—Y no olvides que entraste a su casa por la ventana en medio de la noche y sin su permiso... Claramente podría denunciarte a la policía...

Seoho se había desconectado por completo, ya no podía procesar más palabras. Por lo que al borde de las lágrimas se alejó de su escondite para espiar a Youngjo y se sentó en una banca del parque, observando el paisaje. Antes, los niños jugando con la nieve mientras sus distraídos padres hablaban por teléfono, los árboles del parque decorados con luces y bolas de colores, le habría parecido de lo más hermoso y navideño que podía existir. Actualmente, su mente no podía decidir si la nieve quemaba su piel o si la estaba disfrutando. No podía decidir si sus lágrimas eran de tristeza o felicidad. No podía decidir si la Navidad era una fecha para alegrar los corazones de la gente o simplemente para engañarlos.

Por un lado, el pensar en que Santa Claus no era real, era decepcionante y hacía que su corazón doliera. Sin contar el hecho de que había estado emocionado por un encuentro que no era nada para presumir y que era, probablemente, la suficiente razón para recibir todas las burlas que recibía en la escuela. Pero por el otro lado, sí podía presumirlo porque era un encuentro que podría sacarle dos o tres sonrisas, porque aunque no era lo que estaba esperando esa noche, sí era lo que estaba esperando desde hacía varios años. Kim Youngjo había ido a su casa a dejarle un regalo bajo su árbol de Navidad. Había escuchado como Youngjo lo llamó "adorable" y lo que era más importante, no se había burlado de su estúpido ser. Seoho no sabía si el sabor agridulce en su boca era más agrio o más dulce.  
  
  


La noche de Navidad por primera vez no había sido feliz para Seoho. La cena había sido abundante y deliciosa, pero él no podía disfrutarla. Estaba molesto con su familia por nunca haberle dicho la verdad. Por lo que tenía entendido a Chungha le habían dicho sobre la no-existencia de Santa Claus a los diez años, y a él lo habían estado engañando por diecisiete. Las burlas que debía sufrir día a día en la escuela eran culpa de sus padres por no decirle la verdad. Pero aunque estaba molesto, no podía enojarse o gritarles. Lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio y probar unos pequeños bocados de la cena —quizá era lo más extraño, pero Seoho no tenía apetito. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce y todos se levantaron a brindar, Seoho no se sentía con ánimos así que simplemente dejó su copa quieta en el aire mientras su familia chocaba las suyas propias contra ella. Nadie mencionó nada sobre el estado de ánimo de Seoho, todos estaban conscientes sobre el porqué de su comportamiento. No iban a forzarlo a ser feliz cuando estaba claro que Seoho tenía que adaptarse a un cambio bastante importante en su vida.

Al poco tiempo, sus padres y su hermana se fueron a dormir y Seoho hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse en su cama, decidió que tal vez debería hacer su mismo ritual de siempre. Así, agarró su cálida manta y caminó escaleras abajo, deteniéndose en la sala frente al árbol de Navidad. Se sentó en el suelo haciéndose pequeño dentro de la manta, viendo cómo las lúces se prendían y apagaban rítmicamente en el árbol. Se sentía extraño. Todo era un cambio demasiado repentino, y no iba a negar que tal vez ni siquiera era la decepción de pensar en que Santa Claus no existía, sino que, en cierta forma, le avergonzaba el saber que era el único que creía que sí lo hacía. 

Abrazándose un poco más contra la manta, recordó la Navidad anterior, a Youngjo y la conversación que había cambiado su vida, y se preguntaba si en realidad Youngjo volvería ese año y se colaría nuevamente por su ventana como Geonhak había mencionado. Y, de repente, Seoho se sintió como antes, cuando su corazón emocionado esperaba por la llegada de Santa Claus, pero esta vez esperaba al suyo propio —aunque sonara demasiado posesivo. 

Como si lo hubiese llamado, escuchó cómo la ventana era abierta y cómo Youngjo intentaba entrar con algo de torpeza. Seoho se recostó en el piso y fingió estar ya dormido, poniendo atención a los movimientos del chico vestido de Santa Claus. A penas abriendo los ojos, pudo verlo dejar un paquete bajo su árbol y por alguna razón, sintió una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Estaba por quitarla cuando sintió la fría mano de Youngjo acariciar su rostro, deshaciendo el camino de aquella lágrima, y por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Youngjo había intentado levantarse rápidamente para no ser descubierto, pero Seoho fue más veloz.

—Sé que es usted, Youngjo-hyung —murmuró sujetando la manga del traje rojo que era un poco grande para el delgado cuerpo de Youngjo—, ya puede quitarse la barba, si quiere.

—Oh... —respondió incómodamente, dejando caer la blanca y falsa barba —¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Youngjo asintió— Y-yo... Lo escuché hablar con Geonhak —dijo avergonzadamente, bajando la mirada.

Youngjo se quedó observándolo en silencio. Seoho no quería levantar la mirada. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, y tenía razones de más para estarlo.

—No quería escucharlos... fue realmente sin querer. Lo lamento —agregó con las mejillas rojas, porque era una mentira. No había sido sin querer. Seoho solía espiar a Youngjo, pero no porque fuera un acosador rarito, sino porque le gustaba verlo cuando hablaba y reía con sus amigos, aunque de vez en cuando le causara celos.

Youngjo continuó en silencio y Seoho no podía ver la expresión en su rostro porque estaba mirando al piso. Así, armándose de valor, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió cuando vio que Youngjo lo observaba con las mejillas adornadas con un bello y rosa rubor.

—Y-yo... Lo lamento —fue lo primero que dijo—. No quería que te enteraras de esa forma.

—Descuide, hyung. En algún momento debía crecer —rió Seoho amargamente.

—Aún así, debió ser difícil para ti —murmuró agachando la mirada.

—Tal vez, pero es mejor a seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a uste- Quiero decir... frente a todos —la noche era fría, pero la vergüenza mantenía a Seoho cálido.

—Jamás me pareciste ridículo —dijo Youngjo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Probablemente lo hayas escuchado, pero siempre me pareciste adorable. Eres la persona más inocente que conozco y eso no es algo malo ni ridículo. Es simplemente adorable y es una de las tantas razones por las que... me enamoré de ti.

Seoho estaba esperando la risa. Estaba esperando a que Youngjo se riera diciéndole que era increíble que hubiese creído esa mentira. Pero cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Youngjo mirándolo tan intensamente con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, Seoho quiso golpearse por siquiera pensar que Youngjo podría ser ese tipo de persona.

—¿E-es en serio? —preguntó con las mejillas tan rojas como el traje que tenía puesto Youngjo.

—Lo es... Y tal vez pienses que yo soy el extraño por entrar por la ventana a la una de la mañana a dejar un paquete y a confesar mis sentimientos y en realidad estoy muy preocupado porque podrías denunciarme y estás en todo tu derecho y-

La risa de Seoho lo interrumpió, pero no era en forma de burla— jamás podría serlo—, fue una risa de felicidad porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Aunque sabía que Youngjo probablemente estaba sintiéndose algo intimidado porque estaba confesando sus sentimientos y Seoho no podía dejar de reír.

—¿Qué... quiere decir eso, Seoho-ah? —preguntó, con las mejillas algo rojas. Seoho sonrió.

—Quiere decir que no voy a denunciarlo —rió— porque no estoy molesto de que haya entrado a mi casa sin permiso, porque estoy agradecido por las cosas que ha hecho y hace por mí, y porque... estoy enamorado de usted, Youngjo-hyung.

Youngjo no habló. En su lugar, se quedó observándolo, analizándolo, probablemente buscando la falla en aquello que acababa de escuchar. Pero no iba a encontrar aquella falla, porque Seoho estaba realmente enamorado del chico frente a él.

—Youngjo-hyung... ¿Puede quedarse conmigo no solo esta Navidad, sino la siguiente también, y las siguiente y las que sigan a esa también? —murmuró con las mejillas y las orejas, y hasta las manos, completamente rojas.

—Seoho-ah... —llamó suavemente, fijando su mirada con la de Seoho—. Por supuesto que estaré contigo, ahora y siempre... Te quiero tanto que no podrías imaginarte cuánto. Si me dejas, seré tu Santa Claus, solo tuyo —sonrió y Seoho le correspondió la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza tímidamente. 

Youngjo se acercó a Seoho envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Seoho dejó caer su manta, pero no le importó porque el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Youngjo era suficiente para mantenerlo cálido. Y al separarse, no necesitaron estar bajo un muérdago para compartir un mágico beso lleno de promesas.

Seoho nuevamente supo que el mundo giraba sobre su eje, supo que el cielo siempre había sido azul y que las aves cantarían la mañana siguiente. Seoho supo que la nieve era fría y el amor de Youngjo era cálido. Seoho supo que toda su vida no era una mentira, que su mundo de fantasía no era mejor que una realidad con Kim Youngjo, que Santa Claus no existía, pero Navidad seguía siendo una noche mágica si podía tener el amor de la persona que más quería en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> publicado anteriormente (y en fecha) en wattpad bajo el usuario @eyesonseoho_ (yo)
> 
> espero que les haya gustado♥


End file.
